Un amour éternel
by Sasucath
Summary: Naruto tente de survivre chaque jour. Suivez une de ces journées où les nuages sombres de sa vie l'étouffe alors qu'un fin rayon d'espoir s'entrevoit...


Disclaimer: Naru, Sasu et les autres ne m'appartiennes pas. *dommage* /SBAFF/

Yo mina. Voici ma première et unique fic de NaruSasu... pour l'instant. Elle n'est pas gaie, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Et désolée qu'elle soit si courte. J'ai fait ça l'année dernière à deux heure du mat' u_u

Bon en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, ou vous touchera. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Jaa na~

* * *

><p>Je me réveil encore en retard. Je saute de mon lit, je dois me dépêcher, sinon, j'aurai droit encore à un sermon de sa part. Je grimace. Je m'habille en vitesse après ma toilette rapide. Je regarde rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir. tente un sourire mais le cœur n'y ai pas. Comment pourrait il y être? Son visage me hante, encore et encore, son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux, son odeur enivrante, sa main touchant telle une plume mon visage. Pourtant, je n'ai pu le sauver. Il est parti, encore. Mais définitivement. Pourrais je m'en remettre après ce que nous avions vécus pendant ces quelques mois? Il était là, le regard noyait de larme car sa promesse avait été rompu. Il n'avait pu la tenir me laissant seul. Il pleurait tant, et moi, je ne pouvais arrêter le flot de larmes qui s'accumulaient. Le perdre à nouveau, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Mais il s'est éteint dans mes bras, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Avant son dernier soupire, je lui ai murmurer mon amour pour lui et est déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il a fermé les yeux, j'ai hurlais, encore et encore, ne pouvant plus supporter cette douleur de perdre son âme sœur. J'ai hurler jusqu'à ce que ma voix soit écorchée, J'ai pleurer des jours entiers, laissant tout mon chagrin, ma détresse s'exprimer. Il était parti. J'étais encore là. Chaque nuit, mes rêves étaient hantés par sa présence. Ses bras, son amour, sa peau si douce, si belle. Une larme coule le long de mon visage. Je m'effondre contre le mur et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Ses paroles résonnes encore et encore en moi.<p>

_ " Noyais dans mes larmes, je peux encore apprécier sa beauté, sa grâce. Une telle prestance se dégage de lui. Il me souris tendrement. Lui aussi pleure. Il articule quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas, je me penche alors, voulant entendre sa voix plus que tout._

_ - __Pardonne moi. Je t'abandonne alors que je t'avais promis de ne plus partir. __  
>Il porte sa main a mon visage et un tendre sourire se dessine sur son visage. Je l'aime tant. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, sans lui, je ne suis plus rien.<br>- __Écoute moi, je t'en prie. Ne me pleure pas. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. De plus tu as un rêve à concrétiser.__  
>Il tousse et un filer de sang s'échappe de sa bouche. J'étouffe un gémissement tant j'ai mal. Je regarde l'homme que j'aime mourir, impuissant.<br>- __Je t'aime mon blond. Je t'ai toujours aimé, sache le. Et je t'aimerai par delà ma fin. __  
>Mes pleurs redouble. Mon cœur se fends. Mon âme se dilate. Je l'aime ce baka...<br>- __Sas'ke, me laisse pas, ne meurt pas.__  
>Un sourire triste se peint sur son visage, son regard se voile.<br>- __Pardon Naru. Pardon. Deviens Hokkage, pour toi, pour moi, pour ce nous qui a existé. _

_ Je hoche la tête. Mon cerveau n'a pas compris l'information, mais l'enregistre. Je ne vois qu'en ce moment, mon Sasuke en proie à la souffrance. Sakura regarde la scène, de loin, nous étions arrivés trop tard. Elle sait que ses derniers moments sont pour moi. Kakashi sensei et Sai sont là, impuissant. Je vois mon brun s'éteindre après mon baiser et mes paroles. Il pleut. Le Ciel comprends ma douleur. Et la ressent. Je hurle son prénom. On me l'avait enlevé. On m'avait retiré ce à quoi je tenais le plus. J'hurle encore et encore. La pluie répondant à mon appel."_

Je me relève péniblement. Je regarde les cadres peu nombreux mais bien présents de nous deux. Sur la première, il est froid, comme à son habitude. Mais si on observe un peu plus on voit ses yeux briller d'amour envers moi. Sur la seconde, nous mangeons des ramens, il rougit légèrement car je venais de l'embrasser. Sur la dernière, celle qui m'est la plus chère, il me sourit, je venais de lui dire que je l'aimais.  
>Je quitte mon, notre appartement et me dirige vers le terrain d'entrainements. Je suis très en retard. Sakura ne sera pas contente. Je me dépêche du mieux que je peux. J'arrive enfin sur le terrain. Saï aussi était la. Sakura me voit, et s'apprête à me passer le savon de ma vie je suppose quand elle s'arrête à ma hauteur. Son regard se fait soudain triste.<br>- C'est encore lui hein.  
>Je hoche la tête, inutile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle me regarde avec... pitié? Je grimace. Elle soupire.<br>- Naru, il serait peut être tant de tourner la page.  
>Je secoue frénétiquement la tête, l'air me manque, je me sens mal. Je ne peux pas tourner la page, il était mon meilleur ami, mon amant, l'homme que j'aimais, mon âme sœur.<br>- Naru, dit elle doucement. Cela va bientôt faire Trois ans. Vis. Sasuke n'aurait pas voulu te voir ainsi.  
>Je me sens encore plus mal. Oui, mais je l'aime encore ce baka. Sakura a raison mais, je n'y arrive pas. Il me manque de jour comme de nuit. Il a beau me manquer, je tiendrais ma promesse. Kakashi sensei arrive enfin. Nous commençons enfin l'entrainement. Je reprends petit à petit mon assurance et mon entrain revient. A la pause de midi, j'observe le ciel.<br>- Sasu, tu me manque tant. Je t'aime tellement. Mais c'est décidé, je réaliserais mon rêve. Je serai le 6ème Hokkage.

* * *

><p>Auteur: Bon je crois que je vais aller me pendre T.T<p>

Sasuke: Ouais t'as que ça à faire. Car tes idées la prochaine fois tu te les garde si c'est pour que je meurs è_é

Auteur: Mais... mais... j'ai pas réfléchi ! C'est venu ainsi !

Naru: Tu te fou de moi! T'as tué Sas'ke!

Auteur: *s'en va en pleurant*

NaruSasu: Bah, laissez lui des reviews, la pauvre...


End file.
